Silent Roses
by PolkaDots44
Summary: Rosalinda Parkinson is the cousin of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Always being kept inside because of her frail body, she dreams of the day she'll meet someone who can heal her weak body... could Draco Malfoy be her cure? DracoXoc,, R&R!


Well... here's a new DracoXoc story.

I got the inspiration from this from a quote my sister told me,

'Every Rose has thorns, though some choose not to use them,'

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story, "Silent Roses".

Disclaimer: [[I don't own anything Harry Potter related, only Rosa and her family. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling]]

* * *

><p>She was a doll. A tiny, little doll, with a painted face and styled hair. A puppet to be pulled by her strings until she snapped. A figurine to be stood in the corner and looked upon, never nearing the centre, never speaking. A human body inhabited by a withered soul. It was quite fitting since her name was Rosa, like a silent rose placed prettily on the window sill.<p>

Her family weren't the typical every day family members. They were quiet, distant. Her mother and father were quite young in their years, her mother only being 20 when she herself was born. She had an older brother too. He was two years older than her, being seventeen, and attended a school named 'Hogwarts', a famous school for witches and wizards to attend, though she had never been allowed. As a child she had always been sickly, always being the one to catch the worst colds in winter and have a constant cough in summer. Whenever she had used magic as a child, it seemed to take a toll on her already frail body. Rosa's parents hadn't even considered letting her go to Hogwarts in case anything happened.

Instead, her Mother kept her at home and taught her how to run a house hold, teaching her the pureblood ways and manners. Rosa's family was a very old lineage, almost as old as the Malfoy's and Black's. Her Father had come from the noble house of Parkinson and her Mother from the honourable line of Zabini, both prestigious families known for their wealth and (from her Mother's side, at least) their looks. Rosa had (oh so thankfully) inherited her mother's Italian features. She had long black her that fell in soft waves to her hips and her midnight coal eyes were rounded and gave her face a 'doe-eyed' look. The only thing she didn't like about her appearance was her coffee coloured skin and her height. Her skin was neither brown nor weight, just a mixture of the two. It often left her feeling strange, knowing she didn't share a normal skin colour with most people and she sometimes felt quite strange because of it, often viewing it as a sign of being an outcast. Rosa's height was another thing she wasn't to keen on. She stood at a meek 5 foot 2 and barely reached her brother, Caballero's, shoulder.

She had two cousins that attended Hogwarts, both a year older than her. Their names were Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, from her Father and Mother's side of the family respectively. Rosa absolutely adored her cousin Blaise, as they were both alike in their quietness. He never felt the need to make insignificant conversation with her, instead gracing her with kind smiles and heartfelt hugs. Pansy, on the other hand, Rosa detested. Every time she stepped into the room, Rosa swore she felt the temperature drop. It wasn't that she was jealous of her cousin Pansy, it was just that she didn't care for her vain ways and selfish attitude. It didn't help that Pansy always belittled her, saying she was too much like 'that dang Zabini that hangs around my Drakie-Kins!' as Pansy so maturely put it. Rosa had no clue who this 'Drakie-Kins' was, but she felt very very sorry for him indeed.

It just so happened that today was Sunday, the day when both sides of the family met at the main estate for lunch. Rosa was normally only allowed to stay at the lunch for five hours, then she was escorted home by her Grand Mother so she could rest. She never resented this fact as she knew her Parent's only did it because they cared about her health, so with a bright smile and a polite goodbye she would happily accompany her Gran to their manor and go off to her room to rest.

Her family bustled around her in their manor as they prepared to leave. Her mother was sat on the sofa, dressed prettily in a flowing white sun dress and talking quietly to their house keeper, Lena, and instructing her on what to do if they weren't back before seven o'clock. When she noticed her daughter watching, a tiny smile crossed her mother's face.

"What is it, mi pequeña?" her mother asked sweetly, caressing her only daughter's beautiful hair.

"Nothing, Mama," Rosa sang in her musical voice, "I was just admiring how your sun dress suits you so. It looks ever so pretty with your hair."

"Thank you, my darling, but it is you who looks the pretty one today,"

Rosa blushed slightly at her mother's comment and allowed a shy smile to slip over her face. She was wearing a short summer dress that had the pattern of falling leaves on it and had decided to wear her gladiator sandals to accompany it. Her Father had enchanted her dress so that every hour or so, the leaves would change colour to represent the four seasons of the year, and right now they were a soft amber colour to represent Autumn.

Soon after it was time for them to leave and Rosa went side along apparition with her Brother. He tucked her firmly into his side as he apparated and once they had arrived he checked to make sure she wasn't hurt. "You okay sis?" he prodded gently, inspecting her arms for any damage. She shrugged him off with a gentle nod and ran to give Blaise a hug. She was always happy when ever she got to see him. Ever since the war had ended she'd got to see him a lot less as he and his friend, Draco Malfoy, had returned to Hogwarts to finish off their education that they missed during their seventh year.

She smiled happily when her arms latched firmly around Blaise's waist and she beamed up at him as he chuckled.

"I take it you missed me, Rosalinda?" he questioned, patting her head. That was another thing she liked about Blaise, he had a dry humour. He could say things without meaning them to be funny and he often ended up making his audience laugh.

"Of course I have Blaisey," she hummed, linking arms with him as they walked towards the adults, "it's been so quiet at home, Mama and Papa have been having more guests over lately so it's been quite lonely for me. Though Mrs Narcissa was very kind to me when she visited."

"Ah, so you've met Draco's mother then?" Blaise asked kindly.

"Draco's mother? Mrs Narcissa?" "

Yes, Narcissa Malfoy. I agree with you though, she is very kind. Loves Draco to pieces as well." Rosa giggled at the image of Narcissa fawning over her son in her mind. Though she had no clue what he looked like. She asked Blaise what he looked like and he gave a quiet chuckle as he answered.

"Tell you what, I'll introduce you soon, okay?" he bargained smugly. Rosa squealed, she only ever went out when Blaise was around. He was one of the only people her parents trusted enough to take her outside with. Whenever he made her promises, he always kept to them, he'd never broke a single one so far.

"Promise?" Rosa chimed innocently.

"Promise." Blaise answered, a sincere look in his eyes. Rosa couldn't help but be excited. She'd heard great things about Draco from Blaise and she desperately wanted to meet someone who was such a big part of her cousins life. However, as they walked up to their grand mother, Rosa couldn't help but feel as though Draco Malfoy was going to be so much more than what she'd been told.

'_Draco Malfoy'_ she thought, '_I guess we'll meet soon enough'._

* * *

><p>So, there's chapter 1!<p>

r&r, tell me what you think!

PolkaDots44 x


End file.
